


Overwhelmed

by Legorandia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Fanart, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Overwhelmed Cronus with anyone at all" was basically a recipe for Bronus in my head! I apologize for not completely finishing it, I kinda underestimated the project and ran out of time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



> "Overwhelmed Cronus with anyone at all" was basically a recipe for Bronus in my head! I apologize for not completely finishing it, I kinda underestimated the project and ran out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILER: He didn't make it)


End file.
